


Humanity

by Fanficsanddepression



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, Daddy Issues, Demonology, Demons have the appearance of children, Eventual ageplay, Mental Health Issues, Mommy Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, mother figure, please don't be offended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsanddepression/pseuds/Fanficsanddepression
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe where humans learned of the existence of demons and angels due to a war that occurred on Earth between heaven and hell. This story follows the demon prince Beelzebub's/Vincent's life before, after and during this war using non-linear storytelling.Sorry if anything I've written isn't the same as what's written in the bible or demonology. This was just a fun idea and is likely not correct according to either of these sources.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Last Day of the War

It had been over 200 years since Armageddon began, what was meant to be the end of the world. The war between heaven and hell. Over 200 years since humans learned that angels and demons exist. Both sides have lost much but neither side has won. 

The war has not made its way into heaven or hell, so the battles occur in the only neural ground there is…earth. 

2014- 

The war between heaven and hell had raged on with many deaths on both sides however, not nearly as many deaths as the humans which have been caught in the crossfire. None of the angels had heard from God since before the war began and Lucifer had recently perished leaving both sides are under new management. The archangel Michael had been running heaven and planning battle strategies with the only remaining living archangel, Gabriel while the demon prince Beelzebub had been recently crowned king of hell in Lucifer’s place. 

“You’ve brought a friend.” said the young black-haired boy who appeared to be about 13, “Although I specifically requested that you come alone, I believe that this will be far more effective with the pair of you here.”

“Why did you bring us here?” asked a tall brown-haired man who appeared to be in his late thirties “to brag about your promotion, King Beelzebub?” he said sarcastically. 

The boy glared and walked through the empty field towards the pair, his long black coat swaying in the evening breeze. 

“Hardly,” Beelzebub answered as he stopped to stand in front of them “I requested to meet with Michael in order to discuss a proposition of which only someone in his position and someone in mine can achieve. You’re here because you’re the only other archangel left and that is your only significance in this meeting, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the other slightly older looking angel, “Why would I want to make a deal with a demon?” Michael said keeping his facial expression as neutral as he always does. 

“Not a deal, a deal would imply that we’re both getting something out of it,” replied Beelzebub, turning his attention to Michael, “this is an agreement.” 

“And what exactly does this agreement entail?” 

Beelzebub smirked but his eyes held no hint of happiness, amusement, or satisfaction but rather bitterness. 

“Follow me” he said as he stared walking away. 

The two older looking men shared a glance with each other before Michael shrugged and started walking after Beelzebub with Gabriel following behind. They walked through the trees of the forest surrounding the empty field for a few minutes in tense silence. As they walked, Gabriel and Michael noticed what appeared to be pieces of metal and wood scattered around. Soon enough, the soft light of the setting sun shone through the dense forest as they reached a clearing. As the approached the light, the two angels grew tense not knowing what to expect beyond the trees. 

“We’re here” the demon said solemnly as the trio exited the forest and stepped into the clearing, “do you two remember this place?” 

The light of the sunset illuminated the scene before them. Large piles of wood and metal beams which appear to have once been houses are scattered throughout the clearing and covered in overgrown plants. Screws and bolts cover the ground, hidden by dense grass. Young saplings were growing inside the clearing which will become part of the forest within the next 100 years. 

This was the location of the first battle of Armageddon.

“Why did you bring us here?!”, shouted Gabriel angrily while Michael stood silent next to him, taking in the scene before him. 

“You remember then?” Beelzebub asked, mis-matched eyes watching the ruminates of the houses. “There were people here once. There were couples and children and families…these were their homes-” 

“That doesn’t explain why we’re here!” Gabriel said angry that Beelzebub still was not facing him. 

“This is the best way to explain why I want to make this agreement so listen up and don’t interrupt me again.” Beelzebub said finally turning to face Gabriel, a bored look on his face and annoyance reflected in his baby-blue eye and ocean blue eye. 

Gabriel opened his mouth to retort once again but was stopped by Michael putting a hand on his shoulder. Gabriel turned to look at Michael ready to argue with him, but he simply shook his head at Gabriel and turned to Beelzebub, nodding for him to continue. The newly-crowned demon king simply turned to look back at the aftermath of the first battle in this war. 

“I am ending this war tonight” said Beelzebub simply. 

There was a moment of silence as the angels turned to look at the demon. Gabriel’s eyes were wide with shock as he attempted to sputter a response. Beelzebub just kept looking at the field. 

Michael simply asked, “is that a threat or are you surrendering?” 

“Neither I’m afraid, just a statement. This information is relevant to my proposition.” 

Gabriel scoffed, “so if we agree, then the war will end?” 

“You agreeing to my proposition is irrelevant as to whether this war ends or not. Your answer will however effect the manner of which I’ll do it.”

Gabriel glared at him “but you just said-“ 

“I said that the war ending is relevant to my proposition, not that agreeing to my proposition will cause it. Not a very good listener, are you Gabriel?” Beelzebub interrupted with a smirk. 

Gabriel glared at him, feeling pissed off and a little embarrassed about being talked to like that by someone with the appearance of a child and especially by a demon. 

“Let him speak, Gabriel” Michael said, not taking his eyes off Beelzebub “why?” Michael asked the demon. 

“Look around,” said Beelzebub face becoming serious, motioning at the field. The two angels returned their attention to what was once a battlefield, “this place, this whole forest was once a city…Ending this war doesn’t change what happened, their homes are still destroyed, and families and friends killed. But the burns will heal, and new trees will grow so that perhaps...people may live here once again…” 

“So what?!" Gabriel yelled, still pissed off, “Since when do you care about people?!”

“I’ve always cared!” Beelzebub yelled, tried of being interrupted by the short-tempered angel, “just…shit happened recently that made me need to do something about it.” 

“What is your proposition?” Michael asked before they could continue arguing. 

Beelzebub turned to Michael, “I have spoken with human government officials, they see both of our sides as criminals, but I have made an agreement with them. If we can come to an agreement to end this war, then can will live on Earth among them on the conditions that we declare truthfully who we are to the government and then change our names. The general public cannot know who we are. When on Earth, we must abide by human laws and we cannot use miracles to create objects that can be bought. We remain on Earth until we have cleaned up the aftermath of the war.” 

There was a moment of silence that followed until Gabriel sputtered, “why would we want to do that? We must finish what we’ve started!” 

Beelzebub whipped his head around and glared up at the angel as he yelled, “Open your eyes, Gabriel! God always loved the humans more than us and I hated them for so long. I’ve spent my life fucking humans over trying to prove a point. Trying to prove that we’re better. We proved that they’re greedy, deceitful, cowardly and selfish…but we are too. And so are you. We were willing to destroy the world that God made for them and kill creatures that have done nothing to us except exist. So, I’m going to take a page out of their book and try doing the right thing for once.” 

Gabriel scoffed, “You’re a demon! You’re not even capable of doing the right thing!” 

“You can claim that you’re guiltless and maybe you are, but you are a murderer, that is a fact!” yelled Beelzebub, venom dripping from his words, “But so am I and he is too. We are the bad guys here. How can you stand here and look at the destruction we’ve caused and not feel an ounce of remorse?! How can you look at the lives we’ve destroyed, the people we’ve killed and still want to fight? For what? To prove a point? To prove that you’re better than us? At what cost? Tell me angel, how far are you willing to go?” 

Gabriel bent down to Beelzebub’s level glaring as the demon glared back, “until every one of your kind has been thoroughly drowned in holy water.”

A moment of silence passed with them both glaring at each other, refusing to be the first one to back down. 

“If I agree to end this war, how will we do it?” Michael asked, expression remaining neutral. 

The angel and demon both jumped slightly having forgotten Michael was there. 

Gabriel looked at Michael angrily, “you can’t seriously be considering this, he’s the enemy!”

Michael glared at the other angel and replied sternly, “I agreed to speak with him in order to hear what he has to say, and I intend to do so.” Michael turned to the demon and repeated the question, “how will we end this war if I agree?” 

Beelzebub stepped away from Gabriel and towards Michael, “Each demon and angel will have three choices: live on Earth and help clean up the mess from ending the war, declare themselves to the government, change their names and live as a human or...", Beelzebub got a dark look in his eyes "become part of the mess that the first choice must clean up.” 

“Meaning?” 

“Those who attempt to begin another war, refuse to abide by human laws while on Earth or the terms we have agreed to live by will be hunted down and punished by a team composed by the human government consisting of demons, angels and humans.” 

“Most demons are more loyal to the cause rather than the king himself.” 

“There will be those who refuse on both sides, but we must stand together if you agree.” 

“And if we don’t?”

“If you attack hell again, we won’t fight back. I will order millions of demons, including myself to stand still as we die. It won’t be a fight…it’ll be a massacre.” 

“And if your plan doesn’t work? If those who oppose this plan are more powerful than those who agree?” 

“People have the capacity for great good and great evil and so do we. Both of our sides, each one of us has the opportunity to do the right thing. And if another war between the angels and demons begins, then I will fight. Not for the demons, not for hell but for them. I’m on their side now. I owe them this.” 

Michael stood for a moment and turned to look back at the wreckage. Although the sun had set, the outlines of the debris were still visible. It was silent while Beelzebub and Gabriel watched Michael look at the field. 

“Arrange a meeting between the human representatives, you and me. I would like to hear their thoughts on the matter and negotiate the terms of our possible partnership. Until then, the war will be put on hold.” Michael said finally. 

“Do you actually mean you, me and them or should I save a seat for your best friend?” Beelzebub's dark look disappeared and was replaced with a smirk as he pointed a thumb back at Gabriel who was glaring at the ground like a scolded child. 

Michael looked over at Gabriel and said, “we are the only archangels left, he has just as much say in this decision as I do.” 

Gabriel's glare intensified as he continued staring at the ground. 

“Fine, meet me here tomorrow, same time. And no one else hears about this until we come to an agreement…or you decide to commit mass murder…again.” Beelzebub smirked turning away from the angels to sit in the grass overlooking the field. 

He heard the sound of wings flapping and knew he was now alone. He closed his eyes as the cool, night breeze blew by shaking the branches of nearby trees and the sound of crickets filled his ears. 

What a beautiful night…


	2. Caregiver

2016- 

“Vince, you’re gonna be late for school!” Victoria called up the stairs towards her charge’s room. 

“Whatever Vicky, I’m not going!” a muffled voice called back. 

The tall blond woman huffed, annoyed at being called a nickname she hated and marched up the stairs towards the teenager’s room. 

“Yes, you are. It’s part of the agreement” the woman said annoyed as she opened his door “as long as you have the body of a child, that is how the world sees you. And children go to school, that’s the law.” 

"You're so bossy" came the muffled reply from under the sheets.

This reply annoyed Victoria as walked over to the ball shaped lump in the bed and tore off the covers before the black-haired boy could protest. Mismatched eyes glared at the 34-year-old woman as she smirked at him and said "you're going." 

“And what happens when the people at school realize that I don’t age?” Vincent asked sourly as he attempted to grab the sheets back from his caretaker, but she held them firmly. 

Victoria smirked and said “We’ll just say you’re a late bloomer. It’s not really a lie after all. I mean how old are you? Like millions of years old still looking and acting like a pre-teen.” 

Vincent glared in a way that made it look more like a pout and replied, “I’m not going” before rolling over so that he was facing away from Victoria. 

Victoria sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, “you haven’t given it a chance, its only been a week. You were supposed to have started school over a year ago but I wanted you to got settled here first and wait until you were ready. I’m sorry hun, but we can’t wait anymore…” she stated gently as she rubbed his back soothingly, surprised when he didn’t shy away from the touch. 

Vincent didn’t reply and simply curled into a ball, still refusing to respond. 

Victoria sighed once again as she looked at the clock, he was definitely going to be late if she would be able to get him there at all. 

“Why do you not want to go so badly? I know that the schoolwork is no problem for you, and you wouldn’t let anyone pick on you…so why don’t you want to go?” 

Vincent once again didn’t respond but Victoria noticed that he had started shaking. Thinking that he’s cold, Victoria placed the blanket back over him until she could get to the root of the problem. 

“Vince, I-“, Victoria began but was cut off by Vincent.

“Don’t call me that!” he interrupted angrily. 

“Very well, Vincent” Victoria replied being sure to put emphasis on his name, “but you can’t not be at school during the week unless we are hunting down rogues. I don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal out of this-“ 

Vincent cut her off once again, “You’re a witch, you wouldn’t understand!” 

This pissed Victoria off. Everything about this exchange did. Vincent’s insults, attitude, and just general refusal to talk to her. 

“Listen up, you little brat!” Victoria yelled “You’re damn right I’m a witch but I’m also in charge here so you’ll do what I say or I’ll-“ 

Victoria cut herself off this time when she realized that she was doing it again. She had lost her temper and was using her position of authority as a method of intimidation. Victoria started mentally berating herself, this isn’t the way to get through to him. 

She started taking deep breaths. In through her nose, out through her mouth before looking back at Vincent. He was still in the same position, still shaking. 

Victoria gently placed her hand on his back, frowning when his back tensed. She ignored this for the moment and began rubbing his back again gently in apology. 

“I’m sorry, hun”, she said as his muscles started to relax “for yelling at you and for belittling your emotions. You probably have a very legitimate reason for feeling this way, I just…I’m worried about you.” 

Silence followed her apology which made her worry more until she heard a sniffle from her change. This made her heart stop. After all of the insults, spats and arguments they have had since he started living in her home, Victoria had never seen him cry. She was speechless as he sat up in the bed and turned to face her. Victoria could see that he had tears in his eyes and seeing him so upset made her heart hurt. 

“Vincent…” Victoria asked carefully. 

Vincent made eye contact with her and immediately burst into tears. Loud, gut-wrenching sobs emitted from the boy which sounded as if they belonged to a small, hurt child. Victoria’s heart broke at the sound. 

“oh hunny” she said before pulling the boy into her lap. 

Despite being a teenager, Vincent was very skinny and short so holding him and even carrying him is quite easy. He could pass for a 10-year-old if he wanted to. 

“It’s okay, love” she soothed “everything is okay.”

And there they sat. Taking him to school completely forgotten in favor of comforting the crying child cradled in her arms. Vincent leaned into the touch, resting his head on her shoulder as he cried, and his caregiver soothed him. 

It was very odd for Victoria to see the usually sarcastic, argumentative, serious, and independent boy appear so emotional, fragile, and small. 

Although it didn’t feel like very long to either of them, over an hour had passed since Victoria had first walked into his room. Vincent was beginning to calm down, his previously loud cries now just soft whimpers and sniffles while Victoria kept whispering comforting words to him in a soothing voice. 

“There we go” Victoria smiled while running her fingers through his hair “feeling a bit better?” 

Vincent didn’t respond as sniffled a bit and wrapped his arms around her neck to hug her causing her to smile. 

They both jumped slightly when the phone rang. Victoria tried to lift Vincent off her lap, but he just whined and hugged her tighter. Victoria sighed and gave up only because she needed to pick up the phone before it went to voicemail. Thinking quickly, she shifted him in her arms so that he was resting on her hip causing him to whine as he rested his head on her shoulder once again. She quickly got up, walked over, and grabbed her cell phone, surprised at how easily she was able to carry him. 

She quickly answered the call, “hello?” 

A female voice replied, “Hello Ms. Grayson, this is Mrs. Miller from Southside Middle School, Vincent wasn’t marked present on the attendance. Is he absent today?” 

Victoria heard a whimper from Vincent who could clearly hear what was being said about him. 

Victoria knew what she had to do. 

“Yes, of course Mrs. Miller. I’m sorry, I should have called you earlier. Vincent isn’t feeling well today. I’m sorry for the inconvenience, I’ll definitely call you next time.” 

“Oh no worries, Ms. Grayson. We know how busy you parents get” Mrs. Miller laughed “I hope he feels better soon!” 

Victoria laughed back awkwardly and replied “Thanks, bye.” 

“Bye” 

Victoria hung up, put her phone down and looked down at her charge. His tear-stained face looked back up at her with a grateful look in his bloodshot eyes. 

Victoria smiled down at him and suggested “hey, why don’t we find a movie to watch.” 

Vincent thought for a moment before nodding. 

Victoria smiled as she tried to pry his arms from around her neck, but he whined and refused to let go. 

Victoria tried a few more times before she looked at him and said, “I’m not going to carry you there.” 

Vincent just looked at her. 

“C’mon, you have legs. You can walk like a big boy” she teased lightly, her voice becoming a high-pitched baby voice near the end. 

Vincent frowned and let go as Victoria placed him on the floor. 

Victoria started walking towards the living room when she realized that he wasn’t following her. She turned around and saw him standing where she had left him with his arms crossed. 

Victoria though about what she should do to make up for the loss of contact until she had an idea. 

She walked back over to him and reached her hand out letting him choose to take it or not. Vincent looked up and stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before he hesitantly reached out to take it. 

Victoria smiled before beginning to lead him out of his bedroom, towards the living room. 

“You know, Vincent, if you don’t want to tell me what’s going on, that’s okay but just know” she gave his hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance “I’m always here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If people are interested in reading more of this story, then I will write more. If not, I'll just leave it as is. I'd love to hear any thoughts or critiques people have on this story in the comments.


End file.
